


Dancing In The Rain

by Xakkey03



Series: Can You Feel It? [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing Iwa-chan, Drunk Daichi, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roommates, iwadai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xakkey03/pseuds/Xakkey03
Summary: "I'm falling in love~"





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Um....Yeah...idk what this is......
> 
> (you might wanna click the link to know what Daichi sings~)

He knew he was drunk...well not quite drunk, he was fucking wasted! Did he care? Ha! Of course not! He just had the best day of his life. He aced his exams, received a job offer and he was going to graduate! He was currently leaving a house party his friends decided to have in celebration of them graduating. He stumbled and an arm around his waist tightened causing him to look up and grin at his roommate and longtime boyfriend.

 

“You alright?” Hajime asked.

 

“Yeah… I feel wonderful!” He laughed and Hajime chuckles.

 

“Quiet down, Dai. It’s the middle of the night.”

 

“Awww~ don’t ruin my fuuuun~!”

 

“Dai, it’s about to rain, we need to hurry home.” Hajime says.

 

“ _We’re just_ [ _dancing in the rain_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WT1iGVmE_A) _~_ ” He sang in response.

 

Hajime groaned… “Daichi please don’t.”

 

“Don’t what~?” He smiles.

 

“You know what!” Hajime huffs and Daichi laughed and leaned into him.

 

“ _I’m falling in love~_ ” He sang and Hajime blushes.

 

“D-Dammit Daichi!”

 

“Awww~ Is someone embarrassed?” He teased.

 

“I’M NOT!!!”

 

“You are~”

 

“You hang out with Suga and Shittykawa too much.” Hajime huffed.

 

“ _Already I’m ready, You’re very tipsy baby~ neodo nal wonhago itjanha~_ ” He sang and Hajime stopped walking.

 

“Daichi……”

 

“ _Already I’m ready, You’re very sexy baby~!_ ” He sang loudly and Hajime blushed again. A couple eyed them as they walked passed and Hajime laughed nervously before tugging on Daichi’s arm.

 

“Come on, Dai.” Hajime says as it starts raining. He stayed quiet as Hajime continued leading him home. He smirked to himself before loudly singing…

 

“ _OH KISS ME BABY, GIVE ME YOUR LOVE~!_ ”

 

“ **DAICHI!!** ” Hajime glared at him and he burst into laughter.

 

“ _We’re just dancing on the floor~_ ”

 

“We’re literally in the middle of the sidewalk.” Hajime deadpans.

 

“It still counts as a floor.” He replies and Hajime sighs and continues tugging him along.

 

“Let’s just hurry…”

 

“ _nal baraboneun nunbichi neomu tteugeowo~_ ” He sings next.

 

“You...are SO embarrassing.”

 

“ _Oh oh oh~_ ”

 

“I’m so glad we’re close to home…”

 

“ _nal saranghae jwo~ tonight~_ ” He sings as they stop in front of their apartment building.

 

“Are you done now?”

 

“Mhmm~”

 

“Good.” Hajime growls and yanks him into a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this fic~:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0WT1iGVmE_A
> 
> Excuse the kpop, I couldn't resist~


End file.
